


Go To Bed Happy

by Secretblog1212



Category: IT
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy bois, Sorry Not Sorry, Tickles, gayyyy, have a thing, pure bois deserving love, sleepy tickles, this is probably bad but oh well, tickle fight, ticklish Richie, ticklish eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Could you do a fic where Rich and Ed's try to figure out which of their worse spots is worst: Richie's horribly sensitive ribs, or the tops and bottoms of Eddie's horribly sensitive feet? I think it would be the cutest thing ever! Your Reddie fics are adorable!This didn’t turn out exactly like the prompt was but I did a thing and I hope it’s okay, it’s more then having to stay quiet while trying to get the other to laugh seeing which is more ticklish but yeah… here ya go. Not even going to edit it so yep. ❤️❤️❤️





	Go To Bed Happy

Unknown to one Mrs. Kapsbrak, up in the bedroom of her only child, two boys were laying on the bed, cold, dark, and cuddled up to one another with a movie playing in the background.

Eddie, the smaller of the two laying on Richie's chest, Richie's arms wrapped around his lower back tracing lines all across his skin. Soon enough the Mother called that she was going to bed, “It’s your bed time my Eddie baby, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I’ve got you another appointment with the Doctor so you’ll need your rest.”

The seventeen year old groaned shouting an “Okay mommy, will do!” down to her. He was nearly an adult! There wasn’t anything wrong with him and he had known that for years now, but there was nothing he could do, she wouldn’t ever be convinced that he was okay.

After a few uncomfortable minutes where the horror movie quietly played in the VHS player Richie couldn’t take the stiff mood anymore.

“Y’know. Um, I think that the jock dude is going to die soon, and then the cheer queen girl right after. Maybe they’ll be able-“

Eddie stopped Richie, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood, but that didn’t mean it was working. Eddie smiled at him then gave him a peck on the lips to let him know he was okay. “Thanks Rich but I think we should just go to bed. It’s getting late and like my mom said, I’ll be at the doctors tomorrow.”

“We can’t go to bed until you’re happy though,” Richie scoffed before explaining. “If you aren’t happy when you go to bed then you’ll wake up in a terrible mood!”

“Hop off it Richie.”

“Come on Ed’s, can’t go to bed a sour patch.”

“Rich-“

“Smile for me Ed’s.”

If Richie's deep, husky whisper hadn’t been enough to throw Eddie off track right there and then, then the fingers ghosting up his back and sides had thrown him thirty feet from the road.

His breath caught in his throat as he refrained from shifting or laughing, he didn’t want to egg his boyfriend on to continue this game. “Trashmouth.” He warned. “My mom is downstairs, if she hears-“

“She won’t as long as you can stay quiet.”

The teasing only made the light touches tingle, his skin felt like it was on fire, the burning ticklish sensation spreading through his entire being. The more Richie's fingers explored the harder it got for Eddie to think straight. Not one to deny a challenge when he saw one he just shoved his face into Richie's neck and his hands fisted Richie's dark blue Mickey Mouse sweatshirt.

“I’ve gotta see that smile Ed’s, maybe even get some laughs. What do you think about that, huh Eddie bear?” The fingers manages to find their way to Eddies stomach, that combined with the words made him flip with a small squeak. He felt exposed and dangerous, it was risky, if his mom found out they would be in so much trouble but in the moment he couldn’t care less. All he knew was that Richie's hands were on his body, it tickled like all hell, and he was loving every second of it.

No matter how much he was enjoying himself, he could never deny how tickling always managed to lift his spirits, soon enough he knew if he didn’t escape he would start laughing and that wouldn’t be ideal. He sprang into a sitting position and tried to crawl away with a smile spreading ear to ear across his face. “Enough Rich, I feel better but we gotta be quiet.”

“All you’ve got to do is stay quiet Eddie Spaghetti.” He repeated, catching his ankle and dragging his foot back towards him. This was heading into dangerous waters.

Fingers spidered over the top of his foot and Eddie couldn’t stop the stream of giggles that poured out of him. “Nahaha, bed thihime, no more!”

Richie, however, did not stop there. He used his left hand to hold the flailing foot still while the other traced lines up and down the soles, fluttering over every inch then again just in case, even venturing up to Eddies ankles which were just as bad.

Eddies feet had always been a weak spot so it wasn’t any surprise when he sprang back up and launched an attack of his own.

Richie fell back into the pile of pillows they had and but down on his finger. If he started laughing it wouldn’t be quiet giggles like Eddie had, it would be loud and there was no way Eddies mother wouldn’t hear them.

Eddies hands weren’t as nimble as Richie's, but they did the job just as well, scribbling over his ribs and into his neck with speed and agility. All of Richie's attempts to block those devious fingers out were unsuccessful and soon enough Eddie was having to kiss the few giggles that were able to escape from the talkers mouth to keep them from getting out into the quiet house.

As the kiss deepened their fingers stopped moving. Once their breath was gone and they resurfaced the smiled at each other. The movie had ended somewhere in their small tickle fight, and the play screen was on its umpteenth loop through. Eddie tiredly cuddles back into Richie's neck as The Trashmouth teen wrapped his arms around his Ed’s back and waist.

Neither got up to remove the movie but both were able to fall asleep happy, forgetting about Doctors and Mothers, about Bullies or rules. Just two boys cuddling into each other, happy at being next to each other, and not willing to let go for anything of the happiness they had found as they drifted with soft smiles on both their faces and the scent of each other in their dreams.


End file.
